Tough Games
by RapunzelReloaded
Summary: Ginny becomes a Quidditch player and must face her snotty male teammates, a mother who wants to marry her off to a nice man, and her attractive Captain Marcus Flint but also lots of sexual tension, protective brothers, barmy friends and firewhiskey
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Job Interview**

Ginny bit her lower lip nervously and let her gaze stray over the people that busied themselves in Diagon Alley. It was a bright and warm summer day, and the air smelt of honey toffee and lemon pie. The war and its gruesome events seemed an eternity away.

Eventually Ginny returned her gaze to her best friend. They'd talked about their plans for the future, and Ginny felt more than a bit relieved about having finally been able to tell someone about it. It was odd that the person who had always insisted on finishing school, the person who had always been so eager to learn, the know-it-all, the very same Hermione Granger agreed with Ginny on not returning to Hogwarts. Only a few years ago Ginny would have thought this to be impossible but after everything that had happened during the war she knew people could change, and the Final Battle three months ago had changed them all. Some of them to the core of their very being, some only scarcely. Ginny wasn't sure if she belonged to the former or the latter group. She didn't know much right now, only that she wouldn't return to Hogwarts.

She took another sip from her peppermint tea, staring at Hermione who sat across from her, drinking her own cup of tea. They had chosen a small café that had reopened only a few weeks ago since the owners were muggleborns and had to go into hiding during the terrible months of war. They'd chosen this place for their meeting because it was situated in the middle of Diagon Alley which would allow them to reach their job interviews - that were to take place in the magical part of London - by foot.

"I'd have never thought that you wouldn't finish school," murmured Ginny, still watching her friend in disbelief.

"Me neither," Hermione said with a sigh. "I just feel that I need to work…I need to do something useful. After all I've seen during the war, I don't feel ready to return to school as if nothing ever happened. This war has left quite a few scars on me and they haven't healed yet. I'm not sure they ever will."

She'd voiced exactly what Ginny was thinking.

"I need something that gives my life a new meaning. I'd always thought that my relationship with Ron would work out…but…" Her voice broke and she took another sip from her tea.

Ginny gave her friend a sympathetic smile, still unable to believe that Ron and Hermione had broken up after the Final Battle. She'd been so sure they'd marry and make ten little red heads, but back then she'd also thought that Harry and she would have a chance at becoming a couple after the Final Battle. She pushed those unwanted thoughts away.

This wasn't the time to ponder about missed chances and wasted years. She'd struggled with her post-war depression long enough, it was time for a new beginning.

"So you think I'm doing the right thing?" Ginny asked, staring at the page with the job advert in her hand. It was crinkly because she'd crumpled it and thrown it into the rubbish bin before retrieving it after having changed her mind.

"I guess we just need to find out. I'm not even sure if I'm doing the right thing, but working in the Ministry has always been my dream. I mean, I'm a bit sad that there isn't a vacant position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation…but maybe I can switch the departments later," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "Working in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes might be interesting, Mione."

"I just hope I'll get the job."

"I'm sure you will." Ginny stared at the advert in her hand again. "It won't be easy for me to make the team though. They'll probably hate me considering that they're forced to accept a girl in their team because of the law."

Hermione frowned. "The Ministry wants to enforce gender equality in Quidditch with the new law."

Ginny snorted. "The Wizarding World in general and the Quidditch league in particular don't give a damn about equality. That's the reason why the Holyhead Harpies exist. Having an all-female team was the only chance for women to play professional Quidditch."

"This will change now," said Hermione.

Ginny gave her a skeptical look. "I think the male players will try to make our lives hell."

"Why do you want to become a professional Quidditch player if you believe that it's going to be hell?"

"I've always wanted to play Quidditch," Ginny said, wondering again if it was a good idea. "And I won't let anyone ruin that for me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'd thought you want to vex your parents and Harry with your decision. After all, the team you want to play for is the most brute team of the league and consists of former Slytherins."

"You forget Cormac McLaggen, he was a year above you in Gryffindor," Ginny said.

"Don't be silly, Ginny. McLaggen is more Slytherin than most Slytherins. He's a slimy git," said Hermione, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Ginny let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Maybe."

"So do you want to vex Harry and your family with your decision? You could have tried out for the team Harry and Ron are playing for."

"I don't want to vex them. I just want to show them that I'm not a stupid child and that I don't need to be told what to do. I'll be seventeen in a week. I want to be treated like an adult," replied Ginny hotly. "If I'd play for the Chudley Cannons like Harry and Ron, I would remain the little sister for all my life. And it wouldn't be good for me and Harry to see us too often."

"I guess you're right." Hermione smiled at Ginny before chancing a look at her watch, her eyes widening. "Ohh...I've got to go or I'll be late!"

Ginny and Hermione got up and hugged each other, before leaving the café in different directions.

The sun kept shining and Ginny enjoyed feeling the sunrays on her skin. She'd chosen a light summer dress for the occasion, knowing the reputation of the team and hoping that showing a bit skin might improve her chances to be accepted. Usually she hated women that used their female charm to get what they wanted, but she needed a job and playing Quidditch was all she wanted to do. She would have to change into her Quidditch clothes anyway if the team expected her to demonstrate her abilities, so it didn't really matter what she was wearing now.

She stopped, staring uncertainly at the page in her hand. She'd ripped it out of a Quidditch magazine earlier when she'd made up her decision to apply for the advertised position. Now while she was striding through Diagon Alley, which was almost completely restored to its former splendor, she wasn't so certain if becoming a member of _this_ team was a good idea. But it was her last chance to become a professional Quidditch player this year; most of the teams were already complete. Only the Falmouth Falcons were still searching for a Seeker. They had refused to abide by the new law of the Quidditch Federation up to now. The new law stated that every team had to have at least one female team member to increase the number of women in the league. The Falcons were known for their brutality and wanted to remain an all-male team but now they had to follow the order of the Federation.

Ginny knew that being an unwanted member in a team might get hard, but she was determined to try it. During the Final Battle three months ago, she'd realized that life was too short to spend it with things that she didn't like. She wanted to enjoy her life and forget what had transpired in the last few years. The images of the war were still vivid in her mind. Maybe everything would have been easier if Harry had been at her side but after the Final battle he'd told her that he didn't want a relationship at the moment and that he needed time. She'd waited for him the last two years. How much more time did he need?

She arrived in front of a small pub where the interview for the position would take place. She hoped that there weren't too many other candidates. Her chances to get the position were minimal anyway, considering who the members of the team were. She sighed and gathered her courage before entering the pub. It was almost deserted except for a few men at a table in the corner of the room. She recognized them at once and new doubts began to rise.

Slowly she approached the table, realizing in relief that she seemed to be the only candidate. The other women were probably too frightened to be in a team with all those oafs, but she'd grown up with six brothers. If she knew one thing, then it was how to handle oafs.

The six men lifted their heads upon hearing her high heels on the floor boards. The surprise and shock written across their faces amused her, making her feel more comfortable. She let her gaze wander over the men who were all at least two years older than her. There were the Slytherins Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Eric Montague, Christopher Warrington, Marcus Flint and the only former Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen. Ginny didn't like him, so he wasn't better than any of the snakes. Hermione was right, he was a slimy git. Only watching his arrogant expression made her want to punch him in the face but she refrained from doing so; that would reduce her chances for the position even more. Flint, the captain of the team, rose from his bench, watching her inquiringly.

Ginny felt very tiny all of a sudden and it got even worse when the rest of the team rose to their feet. They were all at least six feet tall – more than a head taller than her. She looked like a fairy among a bunch of giants. She reached Flint's chest - it was almost ridiculous. They probably wanted to intimidate her with their taller frames, but she wouldn't let them.

"Weasley?" asked Flint, eyeing her critically, a lazy smirk appearing on his face. Ginny was startled when she noticed that his teeth were straight. His hair was longer and he was even more muscled than in school. She had to admit that he looked quite agreeable, more than agreeable even, but she banished the thought immediately. She'd heard of the reputation of her team mates and knew that she would have to be careful around them - they were known playboys after all.

Confirming the rumors, they were practically undressing her with their eyes like starving wolves, but she guessed her choice of dress wasn't helping.

"I'm here to apply for the position as Seeker."

McLaggen let out a snort. "You?"

"Cormac," said Flint in a warning tone. "And why should we choose you?"

"Because no other girls wants to be in the team and you'll lose your license if you don't have a girl in the team by tomorrow, because if I remember correctly, and I'm sure I do, that's the deadline to send the list with the team members to the National Quidditch Federation." Ginny narrowed her eyes at the men that were still leering at her body.

"Come on, Marcus. Just to see that delicious body of her naked it's worth to give her the position," said Adrian Pucey.

Ginny gave him a pitiful look. "Dream on, Pucey. Hell freezes before anyone of you guys will see me naked. I know your reputation and I won't be your next victim."

Flint chuckled, but his dark brown eyes still held no joy. Ginny could only call them guarded, as if he was too afraid of showing his true emotions. "We're nice guys. You don't have to worry."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. "I'm not worried."

"Good, I want to see you play. Our Quidditch pitch is in Falmouth. We will apparate there," said Flint.

She was a bit startled that it had been so easy to convince them of giving her a chance, but she guessed they were quite desperate. She'd probably been right when she'd said that no other woman wanted to become a member of their team. She followed the men out of the pub but then it occurred to her that she couldn't apparate.

She watched how the guys began to disapparate one after one. As soon as it was only her and Flint left in the alley, she grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around and watch her inquiringly. She hated to admit her little problem. "I'm not allowed to apparate yet," she said. Flint raised his eyebrows. "You're not allowed?"

"I'm not yet of age."

Marcus stared at her in mild surprise, his eyes skimming over her body slowly. He'd thought that she was older, since she didn't look like a girl of sixteen. She looked like a woman – a woman he wouldn't push out of bed, but as it was she was too young for him. He was quite sure that she'd chosen the dress to get into the team, wanting to convince them with her nice curves.

"Do your parents know that you're here?" he asked, his dark eyes watching her knowingly.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "That's not your business, is it?"

"It might become my business if your parents don't let you play and then we don't have a Seeker."

"I'll turn seventeen in a week, so this won't be a problem. The season starts in September after all," she said.

Marcus nodded, his face turning very serious. "If you become a member of this team I expect you to act respectful towards me as your captain. Your cheekiness has to stop."

Ginny suppressed a snide retort and gave a forced smile instead. "Sure."

"We've got to go," said Marcus. "We'll apparate side-by-side."

Ginny nodded, eyeing the tall man beside her suspiciously. She jumped when she felt his hand around her waist, but she was prevented from snapping at Marcus when she felt the familiar pull of apparition. To Ginny's utter anoyance she had to admit that she liked his warm hand on her waist, though she wasn't sure why.

Marcus smiled to himself in satisfaction when he released her waist, seeing the fire in her brown eyes. A spitfire she seemed to be. He'd only heard of the legendary Weasley temper so far, but he was sure to get a show quite soon.

Ginny followed Flint across the training pitch toward a small house that had the motto of the Falmouth Falcons in huge silver letters above the door.

"Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads." Ginny shook her head. "You've taken your motto quite seriously those last few years if the number of injuries in games with your participation is any indication."

Flint grinned, leaning down to her until his mouth was close to her ear. "Scared?"

Ginny let out a snort – admittedly not her most lady-like noise – and gave Flint an insulted look. "Never."

Marcus opened the door of the house for her and let her enter. The rest of the team was already there, sitting on the benches, waiting for them.

When the door to the room closed and she was alone in the room with her possible team mates, a small shiver ran down her spine. She didn't show her anxiety though. "Where do I change?" She opened her bag to fetch her Quidditch clothes.

"Here, of course," replied Adrian with a smirk, exchanging a meaningful look with Eric Montague.

Ginny stared at them incredulously but she turned away when the men began to pull their shirts over their heads. She faced a locker, feeling herself blush as she listened to them opening their belts. God, what had she gotten herself into? But she was a Weasley and she wouldn't let them scare her away. She took a deep breath before grabbing her wand and casting a Disillusionment Charm around herself, preventing the team from watching her getting changed that way.

"Clever wench," she heard Miley Bletchley whisper and she smiled to herself.

When she'd changed into her Quidditch clothes, she removed the Disillusionment Charm and turned around to the men who were already dressed in their dark grey and white robes with a falcon on the chest. Hopefully soon she'd be allowed to wear such robes, too. She followed the team towards the pitch, feeling nervousness rising in her.

"Where's your broom?" inquired Marcus, his dark eyes piercing into her, his black hair already slightly dishelvelled from the wind.

Ginny blinked at him. "I don't have a broom."

McLaggen and Christopher Warrington snickered, giving her derisive looks but she forced herself to ignore them. She couldn't ruin her chances to make the team by hexing those morons.

"I don't mind if you ride my broom." Adrian gave her a lewd grin, holding his backup broom out for the red head to take. Ginny rolled her eyes, taking the broom from him. "Don't get yourself too excited Pucey, I'll never ride that special broom of yours," she retorted, causing the rest of the team to roar with laughter.

"Never say never," said Adrian with a wide grin, running a hand through his short, blond hair.

Ginny suppressed a sigh. This would get more difficult than she'd thought.

"Already having second thoughts?" McLaggen asked triumphantly.

"You wish," hissed Ginny, mounting her broom and rising into the air. At once she felt more confident, forgetting about her worries. She watched how Marcus and the rest of the team rose into the air, hovering a few feet in front of her.

"Adrian, Montague and I are Chasers, Warrington and Miles are the Beaters and Cormac is our Keeper," Marcus told her. Ginny nodded her head to show that she'd listened to his explanations, though she'd known this information before.

Marcus held his hand up, revealing the Golden Snitch that he was holding between his thumb and forefinger. "If you manage to catch the Snitch within an hour and don't fall off your broom or get yourself killed by the Bludgers, you're in the team. Montague will play the opposing seeker, so don't let him get the Snitch before you." He gave her a cold smile.

Ginny looked at Montague for a short moment before inclining her head to indicate that she was ready. Montague was far too tall and muscular for the role of Seeker just like the rest of the team. Ginny was pretty sure that she'd catch the Snitch before him.

Marcus released the golden ball but Ginny didn't get the chance to pursue it since she was forced to dodge a Bludger thrown her way by Warrington.

He and Miles seemed to be determined to kill or at least injure her seriously through the course of the game, as they were throwing Bludgers at her incessantly.

Despite being occupied with keeping herself unharmed, Ginny caught sight of the snitch a few feet behind Montague's back. She knew that she could never reach the Snitch before him and he would notice if she started to race towards him. She had to distract him and there was only one way to do that. She pushed the handle of her broom down, making it hurtle towards the ground as if she'd seen the Snitch far below. Montague started to follow her and she could see the rest of the team watch her curiously. She saw the ground coming closer and just before hitting the pitch, she pulled out of the dive and rushed towards the Golden Snitch that was still hovering where it had been moments before. A minute later she held the fluttering ball in her hand, grinning and showing her catch to the surprised team.

"That was a Wronski Feint. She did a Wronski Feint," said Adrian, his blue eyes wide in surprise.

"She did," confirmed Marcus, a satisfied grin curling his lips. "Congrats for making the team. The training starts tomorrow at 8 a.m. You better be on time."

Ginny smiled all over her face, watching her new team mates triumphantly. She'd shown them what she was capable of and she'd never been more proud of herself. Now there was only one more problem to face before being able to enjoy her new life as a professional Quidditch player: Telling her family about her new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Telling Molly Weasley**

Ginny took a deep breath when she flooed to the fireplace in the Burrow. Her mother was awaiting her, looking stern.

"Where have you been?"

Ginny knew this was going to be hard - and probably very loud. She was just glad that Ron and Harry had left the Burrow a few days ago to go to a training camp with the Chudley Cannons. She could imagine how her brother would have reacted to the news that she was playing for the Falmouth Falcons - it wouldn't have been pretty. She would have had to hex him.

"Ginny?" The voice of her mother tore her from her thoughts.

Ginny walked closer to the door of the kitchen in case she needed to escape fast. "I've been at a job interview."

"You haven't even finished school," said Molly.

"Mum, I've told you that I don't want to return to Hogwarts."

Molly kept staring disapprovingly at her daughter before letting out a defeated sigh. "The Ministry can provide you with enough career opportunities without your NEWTs, I guess."

"The job interview wasn't for a Ministry job." Ginny prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

"But Hermione has told me that she's applying for a job in the Ministry!" Molly put her hands on her hips, watching her daughter sharply.

Ginny felt her own temper flaring up. She hated being treated like a stupid child. "Yes, _Hermione _wants to work in the Ministry, but I don't."

Arthur entered the kitchen, a frown appearing on his forehead when he noticed the tense atmosphere. He stared at the two women of the Weasley clan.

"Your daughter has applied for a job today, but not in the Ministry!"

Arthur turned his gaze to Ginny who had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. "A job interview?" His voice lacked the accusational tone that her mother had used.

"Yes, I want to work. After the war, I don't think I could just sit in a classroom again," she said, avoiding her mother's glare and looking at her father instead.

"And what job have you applied for?" Molly asked in a sharp tone, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Professional Quidditch player."

Molly shook her head and exchanged an incredulous look with her husband. "Quidditch player?"

Ginny nodded.

"Your father and I won't allow it!"

Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable but he didn't dare to object.

Ginny gritted her teeth. "You can't forbid me. I'll be 17 in a week."

"Molly, calm down. Ginny is right, we can't prevent her from doing what she wants," Arthur said in a soothing tone.

Molly gave her husband a betrayed look before turning to her daughter. "You'll never get a decent husband if you're playing Quidditch!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "A decent man will like me for who I am."

"Don't be silly, Ginny! Men don't like women who spend their days playing silly games."

"Molly," interjected Arthur softly. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

The Weasley matron looked as if she'd been slapped and Ginny couldn't help feeling sorry for her father who would be given the cold shoulder for the rest of the evening by his wife.

"Overreacting," repeated Molly under her breath before taking a deep breath. "Ron hadn't told me that there was a vacancy in his team."

Ginny shrugged, avoiding her mother's gaze. "There isn't. I'm a team member of the Falmouth Falcons."

Now even her father looked worried.

"Everybody will think you're some kind of scarlet woman, spending your time with all those men," Molly said, causing Errol who'd been sleeping on a perch near the window to startle and flutter wildly through the room.

"I'd thought you want me to be happy. But apparently I'd been wrong." Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't wait for her parents to say more and hurried out of the kitchen and upstairs into her room. She sank down on her bed, burying her face in her palms, trying to calm herself. She wouldn't cry over this.

Half an hour later she heard someone come up the stairs and a moment later a knock sounded through her room. "Come in, Hermione," Ginny said tiredly.

Hermione opened the door. "How did you know that it was me?" The bushy haired girl was spending a few days at the Burrow until she'd found an apartment on her own. Her muggle home wasn't connected to the Floo network – her parents refused to allow it – and that would have made travelling to Diagon Alley for job interviews much more difficult.

"Mum never knocks and Dad's steps are louder." Ginny shrugged, not bothering to sit up. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, or rather scowling at it.

Hermione sat down next to her friend. "So, how did it go?"

"I made the team."

"You don't look very happy," Hermione said, watching her friend with a worried frown.

Ginny laughed. "I've had a conversation with Mum." She let out a sigh, rubbing her temples in an attempt to banish her head ache. "She thinks being a professional Quidditch player would minimize my chances to find a husband and that people will think of me as some kind of scarlet woman."

Hermione looked enraged. "We're not living in the Middle Ages, for god's sake! A woman doesn't need to find herself a husband to be happy. And just because a woman works with men, she's most definitely not a scarlet woman."

Ginny smiled at her friend whose feministic tendencies were getting the better of her. Hermione had grown up in the Muggle world and was at times still shocked about the old fashioned traditions and ideas of the Wizarding world.

"My Mum would disagree with you on that matter," said Ginny with a small smile.

"I'm sure she'll calm down. It was just a shock, I guess," Hermione assured her friend.

Ginny sat up, remembering that Hermione did have a job interview as well. "How did your interview go?"

Hermione smiled. "I got the job."

"Oh Hermione, that's great!" exclaimed Ginny, hugging her friend tightly."When will you start?"

"In a week. Until then I'll try to find a flat in Diagon Alley."

Though they were friends they hadn't considered living together. They were too different to share a flat.

"I've got practice tomorrow at 8 a.m," Ginny said. "That is, if Mum lets me leave the Burrow."

Hermione gave her friend an encouraging smile. "I'm sure your Mum will have calmed down by tomorrow."

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Unfortunately, Hermione was proven wrong the next morning. Ginny was already late because her alarm-clock charm had been disabled, and she was quite certain that she knew the culprit. The bag with her Quidditch clothes in hand, Ginny hurried towards the fireplace in the kitchen only to find the Floo powder missing. She stared at the empty bowl in shock.

"Mum! Where's the Floo powder?"

She didn't get an answer and her mother was nowhere to be seen. She stared at the clock, seeing that the training was about to start in a minute. Panicking she ran up the staircase and hammered against Hermione's door, causing the girl to open it sleepily a moment later. "Ginny?"

"You need to apparate me to Falmouth, please! My mum hid the Floo powder to keep me from getting there."

Hermione looked confused for a moment but then she turned around and put a few clothes on before following her friend downstairs.

When they were in the garden, Hermione looked at her friend. "I've never been in Falmouth. It might happen that we end up at the other end of town."

Ginny nodded hastily. Hermione grabbed her friend's arm and disapparated.

Ginny felt slightly sick when she felt solid ground beneath her feet again but when she looked around she saw the pitch of her team in the distance.

"Thank you so much, Mione. You're the best!" She ran towards the pitch. She was two minutes late and when she caught sight of Flint's face she knew that she was in trouble. She gave him an apologetic smile and ran past him into the changing room, hoping that he would calm down until she was finished changing. Sadly, Marcus would have none of it and followed her into the changing room, scowling at her.

"It's your first day and you're already late." He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "I should kick you out."

Ginny craned her neck to be able to look at his face though his scowl was frightening. She allowed herself to make her best puppy dog eyes, biting her lip anxiously. "I'm sorry. The Floo network at my home didn't work and I..."

"I don't care," muttered Marcus but his scowl was gone from his face, causing Ginny to wonder if her pitiful expression had worked on him. "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Of course, Captain," she said with a smile, watching how he left the changing room with a deep frown on his face.

She let out the breath that she'd been holding and turned to her locker to get ready. Her eyes widened when she saw her new Quidditch robes on the bench. She took them into her hands, looking at them reverently. She was a real member of a Quidditch team now.

"Hurry up, or do you need a helping hand?"

Flint's shout startled her and she didn't waste anymore time to change into her robes.

In the meantime Marcus Flint stalked towards his team, glaring at them.

Adrian grinned at his captain, leaning on the handle of his black broom. "I hope you haven't kicked her out."

"No, we need a woman in the team," Marcus said curtly.

"Don't tell me the redhead has wrapped you around her fingers already?" asked Eric with a laugh, his short brown hair spiky like usual and his eyes full of mirth.

Marcus gave them his famous death glare causing them to fall silent. "Twenty rounds around the pitch," he growled. "You, too," he snapped at Ginny who'd just joined them.

She stared at Adrian, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Adrian just shrugged, grinning widely.

"Thanks to you, Flint is in a foul mood already, Weasley," muttered McLaggen while running next to her.

Ginny tried to ignore him which proved to be rather easy since she could hear her heart beating in her ears, and the stitches in her sides were keeping her quite occupied, too. She'd thought that she was fit but running twenty rounds around a Quidditch pitch seemed to be a bit too much for her. Her male team mates, too, were quite out of breath afterwards but they didn't look as exhausted as she felt. The fittest of them appeared to be Marcus who didn't show any signs of exhaustion and still managed to scowl at them.

Ginny swore to herself to do something about her condition.

She'd never been more glad about sitting on her broom than after this run, but her legs wouldn't stop hurting and she had quite a few near death experiences with Bludgers because her reflexes weren't very fast this morning.

Marcus seemed keen on making her as miserable as humanly possible during the training, probably still pissed because of her tardiness.

"For god's sake, move your ass. Looking pretty won't save your ass from being hit by a Bludger!" "Stop acting like a girl!" "Stop thinking about your make-up and start searching the bloody snitch!"

Ginny tried to ignore his sharp comments but eventually she had enough. When another Bludger was sent her way by Miles Bletchley, she didn't try to fly away. Instead she let herself fall forwards with full force, causing the end of her broom to hit the Bludger and catapult it in Marcus' direction. Only his great reflexes prevented the Bludger from smashing his head. Adrian and Eric were laughing so hard about the scene that they could barely keep themselves on their brooms, while Miles tried to keep a straight face. McLaggen looked thoroughly unimpressed while Flint looked murderous.

Ginny just smiled at him sweetly. "Next time better move your ass a bit faster."

He didn't say anything but at least his insulting comments stopped after that. Ginny knew that she had to be careful not to anger him too much but she wouldn't let him push her around either.

When they were done with their training several hours later and they landed on the ground, Marcus seemed to have calmed down considerably.

They moved into the changing room and Adrian was at Ginny's side at once. "I like to watch you flying on your broom," he said in a flirty tone, letting his gaze wander over her body.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Good to know that."

Adrian didn't give up easily. He just winked at her and walked back to his own locker.

Ginny turned away from the men who were beginning to undress, and cast a Disillusionment charm around herself. She could hear the showers in the back of the building beginning to run but she decided against showering with her team mates. She wasn't sure that her Disillusionment charm would work under the influence of water and she wasn't keen on flashing her team mates.

After she'd changed into her normal clothes, she removed the Charm. Only Christopher Warrington was still sitting on the bench, already dressed in a black shirt and black slacks. He was reading the Daily Prophet, not paying any attention to her. He seemed to be a rather quiet man and she couldn't remember him ever saying anything lewd. She'd read in the Witch Weekly that he was the least successful member of the team when it came to getting women in his bed. Ginny guessed that it was because of the scar that was marring his entire left cheek and part of his chin. He was wearing his dark blond hair quite long and tried to hide his scar behind it but it didn't work very well.

"Is there something that you want to tell me or why are you staring?" he inquired calmly, not even looking up from the business part of the Prophet.

Ginny blushed. "Umm...Could you give me the pages with the advertisments? I'm looking for a flat."

It wasn't even a lie. After what had happened this morning with the Floo powder, Ginny had made up her mind and decided to find a flat for herself.

"You're looking for a flat?" repeated Adrian who'd just entered the room, only a towel wrapped around his hips. Ginny averted her eyes, blushing even more. "Yes."

"You're lucky. There's a free room in our apartment. As a team member you wouldn't even have to pay anything," explained Adrian with an excited glimmer in his blue eyes. Marcus who'd just joined them in the changing room gave his best friend a questioning stare but all he got as reply was a crooked grin.

Ginny raised her head, staring at her team mate in surprise, forgetting about his half naked state. "A room in your flat?"

Adrian laughed, shaking his head. "Not my flat. It's a flat that I share with Marcus and Eric."

Ginny chanced a look at Flint whose expression was unreadable while he was watching her.

"So I'd be the only girl in the flat?"

"Nah," said Eric Montague who was towelling his short, brown hair dry. "There are plenty of girls in our flat at night but they barely leave our beds so you don't have to worry about them."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in your perverted adventures, thank you very much."

"Perverted?" Adrian watched her with a mock hurt look while Marcus chuckled.

"Maybe you start to enjoy our adventures," Eric suggested while Adrian wiggled his eyebrows.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Don't get your hopes up. And I better warn you now, I'm not averse to using potentially harmful curses on anyone who tries to get into my knickers."

Adrian rubbed his hand. "I like a good challenge."

"So do you want the room?" asked Markus, having enough of his best friend's attempt at flirting.

Ginny pondered about it for a moment. "Yes," she said eventually, hoping that she wouldn't regret it later on.

"You can move in immediately." Adrian put an arm around her shoulder.

Ginny tried not to look too embarrassed because of his half naked body pressed against her. She was about to answer but Marcus beat her to it. "She can't move in yet. Her seventeenth birthday is in six days, until then she'll have to stay with her parents." He gave Adrian a meaningful look.

Her team mates watched her in surprise. "Still sweet sixteen, oh my!" said Adrian with a wide grin, ignoring Flint's angry scowl.

Ginny stepped back from him, grabbing her bag. "Alright. I'll move in with you in six days."

Flint gave her a stern look. "Practice, tomorrow morning, 8 a.m. Don't be late."

Ginny nodded her head before leaving the changing room. She took a deep breath, feeling every single muscle in her body. She'd be completely sore tomorrow. How was she supposed to sit on a broom when her bum felt like it was on fire? She swung her bag over her shoulder and gazed towards the village of Falmouth. She'd have to walk to the magical pub there and floo home since she wasn't allowed to apparate until her seventeenth birthday. The sun was setting already and she was pretty sure that she would need an hour to reach the town with her hurting legs.

She jumped slightly when the door behind her swung open and Marcus stepped out, dressed in a dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked good in those muggle clothes.

"You need someone to apparate you?"

Ginny blinked at him in surprise. After how he'd treated her during the practice, she'd been sure that he was angry with her. "Umm...I can use the Floo. I've heard that there's pub in town that's connected."

Marcus raised his eyebrows, taking her bag from her. "Nonsense. It's already getting dark. It's too dangerous for a woman to walk around alone."

Ginny's first impulse was to protest but she was too tired to walk anyway and she knew that Marcus was right when he said it was dangerous. There were still many Death Eaters on the run and many of them would love to get a blood traitor like her in their hands. She wasn't sure about Marcus' part in the war. She hadn't seen him or any of her other team mates on either side in the Final Battle. She knew that they all belonged to wealthy pureblood dynasties and she assumed that they'd remained neutral throughout the war.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Marcus' arm around her waist. She looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes. "Where do you live?"

"Apparate me to Ottery St. Catchpole," she said. "My family's house lies at the outside of the village."

She felt Marcus' grip tighten on her waist and then the familiar squeezing of Apparation seized up her body. She stumbled slightly when she felt solid ground beneath her feet, her legs too tired to carry her. She blushed deeply when Marcus' hands on her waist steadied her and she took a step back from him at once.

"Err...thanks for bringing me here," she murmured, giving him a curt smile before turning around. She gave her captain a questioning look when he walked next to her on the path that led to the Burrow.

"I'll accompany you to your home. I don't want our new Seeker to go missing," he said, staring at her intently.

Ginny was quite surprised about Marcus Flint. She'd heard stories about him that had painted him in a different light. In his time in Hogwarts he'd supposedly been a dumb brute but he neither seemed dumb nor very brute to her.

Eventually the Burrow came into sight and Ginny got a bit nervous, expecting Marcus to say something insulting about the shabby exterior of her home.

But he didn't say anything for which she was grateful. She noticed how his eyes skimmed over the seven floors high house without any expression whatsoever. She turned to him when they arrived at the border of the property. "Thanks," she said with an earnest smile. "I'll find my way alone from here."

Marcus nodded, handing her the bag that he'd been carrying for her. "Don't forget to be on time tomorrow," he reminded her sternly before turning around and disapparating on the spot.

Ginny walked towards the Burrow, ignoring the pain in her muscles. She was confused by Marcus' behaviour. One moment he was quite nice and the other he was acting like a caged dragon.

She pushed open the door, suppressing a sigh when she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ginny, where have you been? It's almost dark. I've been worried sick!"

Ginny gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, not in the mood to start a fight. "Sorry for worrying you, Mum, but I told you that I've got training."

She refrained herself from asking her mother about the missing Floo powder and the disabled alarm-clock charm.

"So you're still determined to become a Quidditch player?"

"Yes, Mum. I am a Quidditch player and nothing will change that," Ginny said, longing for a warm bath to relax her sore muscles. She decided against telling her mother about her plan to move in with some of her team mates, knowing that it would lead to a fight.

Molly sighed, watching her youngest child in worry. "You look tired, go to bed."

Ginny gave her mother a weak smile and ascended the steps towards the bathroom, trying not to let out a whimper from the pain. She was certain that she would sleep like a log that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Ginny's second day of training had been even worse than the first since her muscles had still been sore and every move had hurt. She'd pushed herself over her limits and now, sitting at the dinner table in the Burrow, she was paying the price for it.

She couldn't walk, couldn't stand and unfortunately couldn't sit without being in pain. She tried not to let it show on her face that her bum felt as if someone had given it a lashing or had sent a flood of stinging hexes its way. The hard wood of the chair wasn't helping matters at all and the only thing that kept her from whimpering was the fact that her mother was sitting across from her, waiting for a sign of weakness.

She was relieved when the door to the kitchen opened and Hermione entered the Burrow. "Sorry, that I'm late for dinner. Diagon Alley was crowded."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Molly assured her, and Ginny got again the feeling that her mother wished at times that the muggle born was her daughter instead. She tried to suppress her rising frustration and anger, and smiled at Hermione who sat down next to her.

"Did you find a flat?" inquired Arthur curiously, looking up from the Evening Prophet that he'd been reading.

Hermione's smile widened and she nodded eagerly in response. "Yes, it's in a small byroad of Diagon Alley. It's very nice and not overly pricy."

"I'm sure your job in the Ministry will allow you to afford it easily," said Molly, giving her daughter a pointed look. Ginny suppressed the urge to mention that she was probably earning just as much as Hermione did. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I can move in tomorrow. I'm so excited to have my own place."

"Then we'll have only Ginny to pamper," said Arthur, winking at his youngest child.

"Not for long though, I'll move out in five days," she said casually.

She hadn't meant to say it. The words had slipped out and now she was in trouble. Damn her for not being able to keep her mouth shut!

"You're moving out?" inquired Molly sharply.

Her father was watching her a bit sadly. "I didn't know that you've been looking for a flat."

Hermione seemed just as surprised as Ginny's parents and was watching her friend curiously.

Ginny thought about a way to break her new living arrangements gently to her parents, especially her Mum, but she didn't know how to do it. She felt the curious eyes of her parents and Hermione. She gulped, plastering a forced smile on her face.

"Well, I didn't really need to search, you see, my team mates share a flat and I can have a room there."

"What?" Molly's eyes widened in shock.

"You'll live with six men?" her father asked.

"No, only three of my team mates live there," corrected Ginny.

"Only three?" repeated Molly. "How can you even consider living with men you're not married with!"

"Well, I think it would be against the law if I was married to all of them," joked Ginny in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"That isn't the time to make jokes!"

"But I don't even have to pay for it," argued Ginny.

This argument seemed to infuriate the Weasley matron even more and she looked absolutely enraged. "I don't want to think about what those...those men expect from you in return for this generous offer!"

"Mum!"

"Molly!"

Ginny and her father had shouted at the same time, while Hermione looked very uncomfortable being in the middle of a family dispute.

Molly wasn't to be soothed. "They probably expect you to be very 'nice' to them. I haven't raised my daughter to be that kind of a woman. Don't you have any pride?"

Ginny stared at her mother in shock, feeling incredibly hurt. She jumped up, causing her chair

to topple over and crash to the ground. "I'm not a whore, Mum!"

She had to get out of here, away from her mother's accusations. She left the house and crossed the garden in fast strides that turned into a run moments later. She was angry with herself for crying over this, and angry at her mother for saying those horrible things, but foremost she was hurt that her mother could think such a thing of her. She ran along the small past that led to the restored Lovegood home and hammered against the door when she arrived there.

A moment later the door was opened and Luna looked at her. "Oh, hello, Ginny. I didn't expect you to come by. You're crying," she said in her dreamy voice, her blue eyes watching her friend's face piercingly.

"Umm...Luna could I use your Floo?"

"Of course, but be careful my father fears it's infested with Nargles." Luna led her into the living room of her home.

Ginny gave her friend a grateful smile as she entered the fireplace. "Falmouth, Tavern!" she shouted while throwing some Floo powder to the ground. She felt herself spin and a moment later she stepped out of the fireplace in the small magical tavern in Falmouth. Only a few wizards and witches were sitting at the wooden tables, not paying her any attention.

Ginny left the pub, heading off towards the training ground of the Falcons. Marcus had given her the password to their club house and she planned on spending the night there. She had nowhere else to go where she wouldn't be asked questions. Certainly she could just go to Weasley's Wizarding Weezes in Diagon Alley and spend the night with the twins in their flat above the shop, but they would be curious why she'd run away from home and she couldn't deal with that now. Shell Cottage was out of the question, too, as her mother would certainly look there first.

She came to a halt in front of the door to the club house, saying the ridiculous password her team mates had chosen."Boobs."

She entered the deserted locker room and closed the door behind herself, watching how the candles lit up on their own. Now that she was standing alone in the room, she felt the harsh words of her mother truly sinking in. She shuddered from her attempt to suppress more sobs. She was sweaty from her run to the house and her limbs were cold from the harsh wind. Slowly she undressed, putting her clothes in her locker before walking into the shower room. She turned the water on and let the hot water wash away the sweat, wishing it could wash away the memory of the recent fight with her mother.

In the meantime Marcus Flint was strolling over the Quidditch pitch in Falmouth, at his side a pretty blond woman whose name he'd forgotten. She giggled too much and was a bother as soon as she opened her mouth but he hadn't brought her here to chat. There was only one reason why a woman entered the Quidditch pitch and that was to have a nice, meaningless fling with him. That was how it worked, how it had always worked. They were impressed by the pitch and by his status as a captain of a famous team, and spread their legs willingly in the hope to capture his heart. It was ridiculous, but most of those women were too dumb to realize that of course. If they did, he'd be spared many ugly scenes afterwards and the awkward question when he would call them. Never, of course, was always and would always be his answer. Some people, mostly women, called him a cold hearted bastard or a lying asshole. And they were right he was a bastard, an asshole even, and most of the time he was proud of it. But he wasn't a liar. He never promised the women who came into his bed anything – they simply assumed that sex would lead to something deeper, something more emotional.

"Marcus," murmured the woman next to him in a flirty tone, batting her eyelashes at him. "Why's there light in your club house?"

Marcus wrenched his head around, his eyes narrowing when he saw that she was right. There was light in his club house. Somebody was probably trying to rob them, since he knew that neither of his team mates had planned on bringing a date here tonight. He would make the bastard pay that was trying to rob his team.

Shaking off the bothersome woman at his side, he stormed towards the club house. "Stay there."

He gave the password and entered the locker room.

"I give you little burgling bastard a minute to come out before I break all your bones," snarled Marcus threateningly.

Ginny stiffened, her eyes widening in shock. She'd just left the shower and hadn't heard that someone had entered the house. Her clothes were in the locker room as was her wand. With trembling hands she wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out of the shower room.

"Ginny?" The surprise was clear in Marcus' tone. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny felt very uncomfortable in her towel and she kept her gaze down, not wanting her captain to see her red eyes. Her wand was lying on the bench next to Marcus and she couldn't reach it to cast a charm on her face that would hide that she'd been crying.

"You warned me not to be late again, and here I am – on time."

"It's a few minutes past midnight," he said, his voice turning cold. "I didn't give you the password to the house so you can bring random blokes here to fuck them in the shower."

Ginny's head shot up and before she could think she took a step towards her captain and raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist before her palm could make contact with his cheek and stared down at the much smaller woman.

"I'm alone," she hissed. "I'm not a whore, Flint." She was still so very upset about her mother's word that what Marcus had said stung terribly.

Marcus stared at her, watching how a few drops of water trailed down her skin until they came to a halt in the valley between her breasts. He tore his gaze from her barely covered body and stared up into her face, only now noticing that her eyes were red from crying. He frowned, wondering why she'd been crying. He wasn't good when it came to dealing with crying woman.

"Let me go," she murmured, and he complied at once, releasing her wrist from his grip.

Marcus watched how she turned around hurriedly and walked towards her locker, and then he heard a very quiet sob.

He stood awkwardly in the room, never having been good at emotional matters. He could see how upset she was. Her hands were trembling so much that she wasn't even able to cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself like she always did when she was changing clothes.

Eventually she let out a frustrated cry, dropping the wand.

"I'll wait outside," said Marcus before leaving the locker room.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, trying to get her emotions under control. She couldn't believe that she'd just embarrassed herself completely in front of her captain. She dressed hurriedly and cast a charm on her face that removed any trace that she'd been crying. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the house. Marcus was leaning against the wall next to the door, staring at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his face again impassive.

Ginny shrugged, avoiding his inquiring stare. "I needed a place to stay," she said.

"I thought you live with your parents."

Ginny just shrugged this time, letting her gaze wander over the Quidditch pitch until she caught sight of a person.

"Your date is waiting," she said, watching the pretty blond woman with long legs standing on the pitch, glowering at them.

"I don't care," muttered Marcus, his eyes firmly fixed on the redhead.

"But I think she does."

"I don't care," repeated Marcus.

"Well, she's waiting, so you should care," Ginny reminded him a bit impatiently.

Marcus shrugged, tearing his gaze from the redhead to glare at his date. "Get lost!" he snarled at the woman. "Our fuck session is cancelled."

The woman's eyes widened and for a moment she looked as if she was about to protest but then she just disapparated.

Ginny had the impression that he was acting cruel on purpose.

"Why did you say such a horrible thing to her?"

"Because that's what it was – a short fuck, nothing else, and she would have bugged me for days if I'd been nice to her."

Ginny shook her head, rubbing her arms, trying to keep the cold from creeping into her body. Even the summer nights were cold in this part of Britain. She frowned when Marcus handed her his jacket but she accepted it gratefully. This man was an enigma. One moment he was treating a woman like a fuck-toy and the next he was acting like a gentleman.

Apparently she'd been staring at him because he was raising his eyebrows inquiringly. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I just don't get it. Why are you being a total asshole to this woman when you're quite capable of treating women respectfully," she said in earnest interest, gazing up at him.

"There are different kinds of women. Some are deserving of respect, others aren't," he stated flatly, his face his usual impassive mask.

Ginny assumed that this was the end of their discussion. She sighed, wondering what she was going to do now. She could still feel Marcus' gaze on her and it was slightly unsettling, making her wonder what was so interesting about her.

"Want me to drop you off at home?" inquired Marcus.

Ginny raised her head to look at the tall man. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. My Mom is probably so worried that she's patrolling in the garden and she would see you, then hell would break loose." She let out a weak laugh and shrugged pathetically.

"I think I can handle your mother," Marcus said contently.

Ginny gave him a doubtful look. "I wouldn't be too certain if I was you."

A sudden -pop- startled them and Marcus' wand was pulled out in a heart beat and pointed at the arriver.

Hermione had just apparated a few feet away from them, looking around herself nervously and stiffening when she saw a wand pointed at her.

"Hermione?" said Ginny in confusion.

Marcus lowered his wand and returned it to his pocket, but his face hardened into a mask of stone and his eyes narrowed ever so slighty. In addition with his tall and muscular frame it made him look quite scary.

Hermione hesitated but then she seemed to get a grip on herself. "Ginny, I'm here to take you back to the Burrow. Luna told me that you flooed to Falmouth."

"I didn't mean to worry you," said Ginny with a sigh before remembering her manners. "This is my captain Marcus Flint and this is my best friend Hermione Granger."

Marcus nodded curtly and Hermione just gave him a short, forced smile. Ginny remembered that the last time those two had seen each other was when Draco had called Hermione mudblood in her second year. They probably didn't like each other much.

Ginny sighed. "I'm not sure if I want to return home just yet."

Hermione gave her an imploring look. "Your father spoke with your Mum and she's realized that she overreacted."

Marcus listened to the conversation, then he cleared his throat, causing Ginny to look at him. "I forgot to mention that training is cancelled tomorrow. The annual presentation of the League teams is taking place in the Ministry in the evening. Afterwards the Department of Magical Games and Sports holds a ball that we're supposed to attend."

"Tomorrow already?" she asked, dreading the meeting with Ron and Harry.

Marcus nodded. "Yes, we'll wear our Quidditch uniform for the presentation, but for the ball we must dress up."

Ginny frowned. She didn't own any nice cocktail dresses that she could wear for such an event and she didn't have any money yet to buy anything.

"Ginny?" Hermione murmured hesitantly. "We'll need to head out or your mother will call the Aurors."

Ginny sighed, nodding in acceptance.

Marcus inclined his head, his gaze fixed on Ginny. "The team meets here at 6 p.m. and then we apparate to the Ministry." Then he disapparated.

Ginny returned her gaze to Hermione who was watching her strangely. They apparated side-by-side back to the Burrow.

As soon as they approached the house, the door swung open and Molly hustled over to them, looking incredibly pale. She pulled her daughter into a bone-breaking hug. "Don't you dare scaring me like that ever again."

Ginny nodded, still a bit hurt about what her mother had said before. Luckily she was spared further discussions that night and was allowed to go to her room. Hermione followed her, closing the door behind them.

Ginny sat down on her bed, yawning. "Now that I won't have practice tomorrow, shall I help you in your flat?"

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Yes, that would be great," she said. "Ginny, do you have a dress for the ball tomorrow?"

Ginny shook her head, smiling slightly. Trust Hermione to know everything about her.

"Don't worry, I've got at least six cocktail dresses in my trunk. You can choose one of them."

Ginny grinned. "You're the best, Mione," she said, then she remembered something. "You're working in the Ministry now. Aren't you invited to the Quidditch ball?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think I am, someone mentioned something along the lines to me but you know how much I dislike Quidditch, so..." She trailed off when she noticed Ginny's pleading look.

"Please, Mione. I need a friend at my side. Ron and Harry will be there, too, and you know how they'll react. Don't let me alone with them."

Hermione sighed. "Alright."

Ginny smiled, hugging her friend tightly.

Later when Ginny lay in bed, she couldn't help but worry that Marcus would tell her team mates about her emotional breakdown. They'd probably laugh at her. Pushing her worries down, she fell into a fitfull sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Though practice was cancelled, Ginny rose early in the morning because Hermione wanted to start moving into her flat as soon as possible. Ginny followed her bushy-haired friend out of the Burrow and let her apparate them both to Diagon Alley. They walked through the deserted street until they arrived in the small byroad where Hermione's new flat was situated.

Ginny saw how happy and proud her friend looked about having her own place. They ascended the steps to the third floor and Hermione unlocked the wooden door with an ancient silver key, chancing a nervous look at Ginny before pushing open the door.

Ginny entered the flat, looking around curiously. It was a small two-room-flat which provided more than enough space for one person. Huge windows flooded the rooms with light and gave the flat a warm atmosphere.

"The white walls look a bit sterile but I want to change them into warmer colours like beige or light yellow," Hermione said anxiously, watching her friend.

Ginny turned around. "This is great. I like it and I'm sure when you're done with it, it's even better."

Hermione's expression brightened and she nodded eagerly, chatting away about all the plans that she had for her flat.

Ginny couldn't help but smile about the enthusiasm of her friend. She was a bit anxious about her own living arrangements. So far she hadn't seen the flat of her team mates and she could only hope that it wasn't some small, dank place without any windows.

The two young women started her work- changing the colours of the walls, and casting Cleaning Spells at every corner of the room and at the windows. Both of them weren't adept with household spells so they just used Scourgify for everything, though Ginny knew that there were different spells for each surface.

"I noticed how Flint has been watching you yesterday," said Hermione while they were fixing pictures at the walls.

Ginny stopped in her movement, staring at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he just seemed particularly interested in you."

Ginny frowned in thought but then she shook her head. "Don't be silly, Mione."

Hermione shrugged. "I know what I've seen."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to remember if Marcus had acted strangely. She had to admit that he'd been staring at her quite some time but she couldn't explain herself why.

"So you really want to live with three of your team mates?"

Ginny shrugged. "Yes. I don't see a problem. Marcus, Eric and Adrian won't rip my head off, you know."

"I'm rather worried that they'll try to rip your clothes off."

"Mione!" said Ginny. "Please don't turn into my mother."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not trying to act like your mother. I'm just worried about you. I've heard a few things about those guys that were – to put it quite frankly- a bit disconcerting."

"I know that they are incorrigible playboys, all of them, and I know that at least Adrian will move heaven and earth to get into my knickers, but don't you think I'm capable of dealing with them? I'm not a stupid, little girl."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I know that you're capable of handling those guys. You've spent all your life with Ron, so I owe you some respect," said Hermione with a small, apologetic smile.

Ginny got more anxious as evening approached. She was actually excited to be finally presented as an official member of the team but she dreaded the inevitable confrontation with Ron and Harry. They would cause a scene. She could only hope that Hermione's presence would keep at least Harry under control as he still seemed to listen to what she told him, but Ron on the other hand, he was a lost cause. Especially when he was drunk his temper got out of control, and Ginny was sure that there would be plenty of firewhiskey on the ball. She could only hope for the best.

xxx

"Don't look so nervous. I'm sure everything will be alright," Hermione said.

Ginny folded the dark-green cocktail dress her friend had given her and put it in a bag. "I wish you could attend the presentation of the teams."

Hermione hugged her. "I'll be at the ball. Speaking of ball, where will you change into the dress?"

Ginny glanced down at her grey-white Quidditch uniform with the falcon on her chest. "I guess there'll be changing rooms in the Ministry." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "I need to go now."

Hermione grabbed her arm and apparated them to the pitch in Falmouth. Boisterous laughter carried over to them. Ginny spotted her team mates in front of the changing room.

"I'd better go," Hermione said hastily and disapparated with a short smile. Ginny couldn't help but wonder if her friend was intimidated by the guys. She hurried towards them and was greeted by Adrian's usual lewd grin and Flint's scowl. They were all wearing their Falcon's uniforms and Ginny wondered where their suits were.

"I'm on time," she said immediately.

"Barely," Marcus said. "Let's go before we miss the show."

Adrian, Eric, Christopher, Miles and Cormac disapparated with soft pops. Marcus wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist before apparating them to a hall in the Ministry. Even when he removed his hand, her skin still tingled. "Put your bag away," Marcus told her.

She didn't like his commanding tone but he was the captain. She shrunk the bag magically and stuffed it into her pants pocket – not an easy feat considering how tight they fit. She had a suspicion that the guys had given her a smaller size on purpose so they could stare at her legs and ass. "Show time!" Adrian pounded his fists against his chest like a gorilla and reached for the double door that probably led into the room where the annual presentation of the teams would take place.

"One moment," Marcus said, his eyes focusing on her. Ginny had to stop herself from squirming under his gaze. "We have a reputation to uphold."

Ginny'd heard of their reputation. She wasn't sure if a game with them had ever ended without a broken bone. "I won't damage your reputation."

Miles snorted and exchanged a look with Cormac. She'd noticed that they were the two guys who hated having her on the team the most.

"You don't look very brutal and don't quite fit into the picture," Eric gestured at himself and the others. Broad chests, muscled, all at least a head taller than Ginny.

"All teams have a girl on their team because of the law," she said defensively.

Flint looked fierce. "That's true but I want to convey a certain image."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him.

"We're a unit and you're under our constant protection. I want the other teams to be scared shitless of approaching you on the field because we'll be there to kick their ass."

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"I didn't say you were but you're not going to argue when we protect you. I want to convey a message today," Flint said.

Ginny nodded reluctantly. She could feel the air charged with nervous energy. Her team mates looked only too eager to get in a fight for her.

"Let's go." Flint straightened, putting on a scowl. "And you stay in our middle."

Ginny didn't argue. She positioned herself between Adrian and Eric, Marcus in the front and Miles, Cormac and Christopher building the rear. Marcus pushed open the door with so much force that it collided with the wall behind it. Together they walked into the crowded hall. Sometimes Ginny caught sight of people staring at her but she was mostly shielded by her team mates. The Ceiling of the huge room was decorated with the banners of the 13 teams of the League. When she spotted the grey-white banner with the falcon, her chest swelled with pride. She was on the most feared team.

When she looked at the scowling faces of her team mates, it didn't surprise her that they were feared. She tried to catch a glimpse at other players when they finally came to a stop in the middle of the hall. A flash of orange moved by and she held her breath. That was the color of the Chudley Cannons. But it wasn't Harry or Ron.

"What happens now?" she whispered, wishing she had a better look at what was going on.

"We wait until it's our turn," Eric Montague said. Today his brown hair was even spikier than usual.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes to catch a glimpse at the stage but she only saw the top of the head of Minister Shacklebolt.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she stiffened. Adrian leaned down, his mouth inches from her ear as he moved her against his body. "See, now it's better." It was true, pressed against his body, she now had the perfect view at the stage.

"Adrian," Flint's voice held a warning.

But that moment Shacklebolt spoke up, welcoming them and then introducing the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports Jonathan Quigley. The man stepped forward and everyone clapped, except for the Falcons. Ginny's palms froze an inch from each other. Adrian winked at her sideways and Flint gave them a death glare.

Quigley called the first team up, the Appleby Arrows. She didn't know anyone on the team. The Wimbourne Wasps booed loudly. The two teams had been enemies for centuries.

Ginny knew that the Arrows wouldn't fight for the Quidditch Cup. They weren't good enough. Quigley announced their weight and height. Ginny felt almost sorry for the female team member, a wide shouldered, square jawed girl with short hair who tried to look tough but failed.

"They should be disqualified!" Adrian shouted.

Ginny glanced at him, confused. Flint suppressed a smile, apparently he knew what was going on it that pretty head of Pucey.

Quigley frowned. "Excuse me?"

"They're supposed to have a girl on the team!"

Quigley looked over his shoulder at the Arrows, his eyes resting on the girl, Mefalda, if Ginny'd heard correctly.

"They have a female team member," Quigley said.

"I don't see a girl," Adrian shouted, staring right at Mefalda. Ginny's team mates snickered.

Quigley ignored him and the Arrows hurried off the stage. The guys on the team hadn't even tried to defend their team mate.

"That was cruel," Ginny said quietly.

Flint turned to her, face hard. "You knew our reputation. Quidditch isn't for sissies. If that girl can't stand insults, she'd better leave her team fast."

Ginny looked away from his dark eyes and focused on the stage. The Chudley Cannons stepped up and she froze. Harry and Ron were among the seven main players. They hadn't spotted her yet. She was shielded by the tall bodies around her and she was glad. She took a step back. Adrian glanced at her but he didn't comment.

A small part of her felt perverse glee at the prospect of rubbing it under Ron's and Harry's noses that _she _was playing for the Falmouth Falcons.

It wasn't as if she liked to spite her parents or her brothers or Harry. Well, not generally that is. But sometimes they deserved it.

"Ron Weasley," announced Quigley.

"Bloodtraitor!" "Sissy!" "Fag!" screamed her team mates.

Ginny flinched, especially the first insult was like a stab. She felt heat rise into her cheeks but squared her shoulders. She reminded herself of Flint's words. She needed to get used to insults or she wouldn't survive in this League.

Ron's ears turned red. She was glad that she was hidden behind Marcus.

Harry was called to the front next. The announcer shouted his stats, then it was Katie Bell's turn. She was two years older than Ginny, a former Gryffindor and had been one of the best Chasers in Hogwarts.

"Nice ass!" Cormag shouted.

And other teams gave appreciative hoots. Katie lifted her chin and Harry grabbed her arm, giving her a smile. Ginny felt a small stab of jealousy but pushed it down at once.

"Falmouth Falcons!"

Ginny swallowed as she followed her team mates up on stage. A hand on her lower back guided her to the front of the team so everyone could see her.

"That's my sister!" Ron screamed. Harry looked dumbfounded.

Ginny tried to ignore them but it was hard when Ron stormed towards the stage. "You won't play for them!"

"Fuck off, Weasel, or I'll smash your face in." Flint stepped up beside her.

"Silence!" Quigley shouted. Ron and Marcus kept up their staring contest but at least they didn't start fighting. Ginny knew this wasn't over.

She was called to the front and hoots sounded in the hall. Some guys made lewd gestures. Flint wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively and she had to stop herself from flinching in surprise.

They made their way down from the stage after their team photo had been taken and she could feel the eyes of her brother and Harry on her the entire time. This was far from over. As soon as Quigley was done with his presentation, all hell would break loose.

The tension in her body was almost painful.

Puddlemere United mounted the stage with Oliver Wood as their captain. Alicia Spinnet, a former Gryffindor, Ginny could barely remember, was their female seeker.

"Isn't that the girl you hexed in Hogwarts?" Adrian asked.

Miles shrugged. "Made her eyebrows grow so much that she couldn't see anything and couldn't play against us."

Ginny had to stifle a laugh. Marcus exchanged an amused look with her. The first time all evening that his expression had softenend a tad but it was already gone and the scowl was back.

"They won the cup for the last two years; if I have to endure Wood's stupid grin when he gets the trophy one more time, then I'll scorch my eyes out," he growled under his breath.

"And that would be such a shame, considering how beautiful your eyes are," said Adrian in high-pitched voice, batting his eyeslashes playfully.

Ginny giggled, causing the members of Puddlemere United to glare at her.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" muttered Marcus, glowering at his friend.

"Occasionally," replied Adrian good-humouredly. "That's why the ladies like me."

Markus cracked his knuckles. "I've never seen you with a lady."

The Holy Harpies were the last team that was introduced. The seven women held their head high, ignoring the insults and lewd grins thrown their way.

Ginny felt excitement bubble up in her. She'd been a fan of this team for ages. She couldn't wait to talk to the girls, especially Angelina Johnson who'd been in Gryffindor and was dating George.

"Let's get going," Marcus said when the presentation was over. "The ball begins in 30 minutes." He took Ginny by the arm and apparated with her. The last thing she saw was Ron's furious face as he hurried towards her.

She stumbled when her feet hit the ground in the changing room of the Falcons. "Why are we here again?"

"Because we need to get dressed and I don't think it's wise to use the Ministry facilities," Marcus said.

"Why not?"

Adrian grinned. "Because there'll be a fight between us and the Cannons. And a fight should always take place in public."

"You want to get in a fight on the ball?"

"Who said want?" Eric said and bumped chests with Adrian.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"If your brother keeps provoking us, he'll get what he deserves," Marcus said in a low voice.

Adrian pulled his shirt off and the other guys started undressing as well. Ginny pulled her shrunk bag from her pants, cast a Disillusionment Charm around herself, so they couldn't see her while she changed. She pulled her dress out. It was dark green – the color of the Harpies she realized now. She wasn't sure if the guys would like that. But their team colors weren't that pleasing to the eyes. She slipped into the green dress. It ended a few inches over her knees and had a corset that showed quite a bit of cleavage. It was strapless and embroidered. She put on black high heels and curled her hair magically before applying make up. When she was done, she hesitated a moment. This dress was very sexy, so she knew what would happen. She removed the Charm around her body and immediately the hooting started.

She sighed. The only one who wasn't whistling was Marcus. He was staring at her strangely. She had to admit that the guys looked hot in their tuxedos. She wasn't surprised that they didn't have any problems getting girls into their beds.

Adrian walked around her like a jaguar prowling its prey. "Whoa, Ginny. Do you want to give me a boner even before the evening has really started?"

Ginny's skin flushed. "Eww, Adrian. You're disgusting."

"Hot," Eric said, his eyes trapped somewhere near her chest. "But the color is wrong."

"He's right. They'll think you're one of the Harpies."

Ginny shrugged. "Grey isn't the best color for a dress."

"Then turn your dress white," Christopher suggested. He was the most silent of the team.

"I'll look like a bride."

Marcus flicked his wand and her dress was white.

Adrian grinned. "You look like a virgin about to be sacrificed. Isn't that symbolic?"

Miles snorted. "As if there are any virgins left in the world."

"Definitely not around Adrian," said Eric. The guys laughed and Ginny smoothed invisible wrinkles in her dress. She wouldn't tell them that there was a virgin in their team.

Marcus glanced at her curiously but she straightened and looked away. "Can we hurry? I promised my friend Hermione that I'd meet her at 8."

"Will you introduce me to her?" Adrian wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's a mudblood," Miles said matter-of-factly. Before Ginny knew it her fist connected with his jaw. He didn't even stumble but at least he touched the red spot.

Marcus grabbed her arms. "What's the matter with you?"

Ginny ripped from his grip, glaring at the guys. "Don't ever use that term around me."

Miles gave her a cold smile, his teeth covered in blood. "But she is one."

She pointed a shaking finger at him. "She's worth more than you. Without her I'd be dead. She saved my life in the Final Battle while you lounged your pampered pureblood asses in your daddy's mansions."

A moment too late, Ginny realized that it might not be clever to insult every single of her team mates. They could throw her out. She stormed out of the changing room, furious and terrified. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Because they'd insulted her best friend and everything she'd fought for in the Final Battle.

Strong hands grabbed her arms and stopped her. She struggled but was turned around and Marcus picked her up like she weight nothing and pressed her against the wall of the changing room.

His face was tight with fury. "Listen, we have no time for this shit. We're a team and we have to attend the fucking ball or we'll get in trouble. I won't allow that we get disqualified because you can't keep your emotions in check."

Ginny felt trapped in his grip. She was like a puppet. "Let me go." Her voice was choked and small like she'd start to cry any moment and she hated herself for it.

He set her down at once and sighed. "I usually deal with men. If I'm too rough-" He trailed off like he didn't know what else to say.

Ginny shook her head. "No. I don't want to be treated differently. And I'm not sorry for hitting Miles. I hate the word he used."

"You'll hear worse from our mouths in the future. I can guarantee you that."

"No. For me that's the worst insult there is."

Marcus stared towards the open door where Adrian was waiting with raised eyebrows. "We won't always agree on our political views but you shouldn't make assumptions about us pampered poorbloods." With that he walked back into the changing room.

Ginny took a deep breath before she followed, worried how she'd be treated now. Some of her fear evaporated when Adrian threw his arm over her shoulders. "I like them fierce. I hope you're as wild in bed as you are around us."

Ginny blushed and nudged her elbow against his ribs. "You'll never find out, Adrian. That's a promise."

"Okay, gentlemen, we've had worse fights, so let's get past this shit," Marcus said.

Miles extended his arm and Ginny shook his hand. He didn't look particularly happy but she didn't think he was the type to hold a grudge. As one they disapparated. This time it was Adrian who took her along and Ginny thought Marcus' face had tightened at that.


End file.
